Misunderstanding
by voly ichi yama
Summary: Terkadang kesalahpahaman dapat menghasilkan sesuatu yang manis, begitu juga kesalah pahaman yang terjadi pada Akashi dan Kise kali ini.


Misunderstanding

Disclaimer :

Kuroko no Basuke by Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Warning : Typo(s), OOC, Yaoi, BL

Pair : AkaKi

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Summary: Terkadang kesalah pahaman dapat menghasilkan sesuatu yang manis, begitu juga kesalah pahaman yang terjadi pada Akashi dan Kise kali ini.

* * *

"Akashicchi…" Panggil si pemuda pirang pada pemuda merah lainnya.

"Hn?" Si pemuda merah yang dipanggil 'pun hanya menyahut singkat dan tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku yang tengah dibacanya.

"Aku milikmu ssu?" Kali ini si pirang berusaha lebih baik dalam menarik perhatian pemuda itu.

"Kau pikir siapa lagi yang boleh memilikimu Ryouta?" Well, sepertinya usaha si pirang membuahkan hasil yang cukup memuaskan. Terbukti dari tindakan sang pria merah yang menutup kembali bukunya dan menatap lurus pada si pirang.

"Kalau begitu… Akashicchi milikku ssu?"

* * *

**xXx**

* * *

Mendengar pertanyaan yang baru saja terlontar dari lawan bicaranya Akashi sukses menautkan keningnya. Apa maksudnya itu? Dia adalah milik Kise? Oh ayolah jangan bercanda, tidak ada yang boleh memiliki dirinya, tidak ada dan tidak terkecuali Ryouta-nya.

Memasang wajah datarnya dan hanya satu kata yang keluar dari mulutnya "Bukan." Jawabnya singkat dan kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada buku yang dibacanya.

Kise hanya tersenyum kecut mendengar jawaban yang baru saja diucap oleh pria merah di depannya.

Cukup lama keheningan yang terjadi diantara mereka, sepertinya mereka berdua terlalu sibuk akan pikiran masing-masing. Akashi yang tengah sibuk dengan bukunya dan Kise yang tengah berfokus pada lamunannya.

Entah sadar atau tidak Kise tiba-tiba melontarkan komentarnya akan jawaban yang telah diucapkan Akashi. "Akashicchi tidak adil." Setelah mengutarakan pendapatnya si pria kuning hanya memainkan ujung kemejanya.

Sekali lagi fokus Akashi teralihkan pada sosok pirang yang ada disampingnya. "Apa maksudmu Ryouta?" Tanyanya dengan intonasi dan wajah dingin seperti biasa. Oh ayolah harusnya Kise tahu Akashi memang tidak pernah adil, karena memang seperti itulah sifat Akashi.

"Akashicchi memilikiku, sementara aku tidak memiliki Akashicchi… itu tidak adil ssu."

Helaan nafas gusar sukses dikeluarkan oleh Akashi. Menutup bukunya dan meletakkannya di samping. Susah memang kalau hanya memberikan setengah perhatiannya pada si pirang. Akashi juga tidak tahu kenapa si pirang bodoh itu selalu sukses menarik penuh perhatiannya.

"Kau ingin tahu, kenapa Aku bukanlah milikmu Ryouta?"

Kise yang tengah sibuk memainkan ujung kemejanya hanya menjawab singkat pertanyaan Akashi. "Kenapa?" Dengan suara kecil dan masih tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari permainan kemeja yang dia lakukan, sepertinya ujung kemejanya jauh lebih menarik kalau harus dibandingkan dengan menatap si merah Akashi.

Merasa terabaikan –mengingat dirinya tidak suka diabaikan– Akashi menarik kerah kemeja Kise dan menyatukan mereka dalam ciuman yang awalnya hanya sebatas ciuman dan berakhir dengan perang lidah. Tidak ada yang ingin mengalah dari mereka, bahkan untuk kali ini Kise benar-benar tidak ingin didominasi oleh Akashi seperti biasanya. Ada perasaan kesal di dasar hatinya.

* * *

**xXx**

* * *

Di atap sekolah Teikou yang damai –setidaknya itulah yang terjadi beberapa saat lalu– saat ini suasana damai dan tenteram itu telah tergantikan oleh keadaan yang bisa dibilang 'panas' bagaimana tidak? Saat ini di atap SMP Teikou yang terkenal akan keberadaan Kiseki no Sedai itu tengah menampilkan pemandangan seorang pria merah yang sedang menindih pria pirang yang berusaha melawannya beberapa saat lalu.

Akashi Seijurou, pria merah yang juga dikenal sebagai kapten klub basket Teikou dan pewaris tunggal perusahaan Akashi tengah menindih seorang pemuda pirang yang diketahui adalah Kise Ryouta, model can–manis yang tengah naik daun dan selalu digilai oleh banyak wanita di Jepang. Dan perlu diketahui saat ini mereka tengah menjalin suatu hubungan, mungkin sudah berkisar selama enam bulan.

Enam bulan lalu, Kise Ryouta memberanikan dirinya menyatakan perasaannya pada sang kapten dan mengejutkan, bukannya merasa jijik atau membencinya, kapten merahnya itu malah membalas perasaannya. Tentu hal ini membuat Kise senang, namun seiring berjalannya dengan waktu entah kenapa Kise kembali diresahkan oleh pernyataan kepemilikan. Dan hari ini untuk pertama kalinya Kise mengutarakan apa yang tengah mengganggu pikirannya.

Dan hal menyebalkan'pun kembali dirasakan oleh Kise, saat suasana sudah sangat mendukung, Akashi malah mengabaikannya dan mengatakan bahwa Kise bukanlah pemilik dirinya. Siapapun pasti kesal saat mendapatkan respon seperti itu, walau bagaimanapun Akashi menyatakan bahwa dirinya adalah kepunyaan Akashi sedangkan, dilain sisi dia bukanlah pemilik dari seorang Akashi.

Alhasil dibawah langit senja dan di atas atap SMP ternama itu saat ini Kise tengah mendapat serangan mengerikan dari Akashi setelah dirinya mengalami kekalahan telak dalam perang lidah bersama Akashi.

* * *

**xXx**

* * *

Melihat seorang kise Ryouta yang tengah memerah dan beberapa bercak merah yang menghiasi leher jenjangnya. Entah kenapa libido yang ditahan Akashi selama ini kembali terbebas dari penjaranya. Susah payah dia menahannya dengan menguatkan hatinya untuk mengabaikan si pirang melalui buku tebal yang sudah dibacanya puluhan kali. Dan entah kenapa lagi-lagi gairah masa mudanya sukses mendobrak pintu sel yang sudah disegel olehnya.

Untuk hal ini Akashi sama sekali tidak bersalah. Dan mana mungkin seorang Akashi Seijuurou dapat disalahkan mengenai hal ini? Dilihat dari sisi manapun Kise-lah yang bersalah disini. Kesalahan terbesar Kise adalah dirinya yang telalu menggoda, salahkan Kise yang selalu terlihat menggoda dan menggairahkan dari waktu ke waktu. Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Akashi.

Puas memberikan tanda kepemilikan pada leher si pirang kali ini Akashi beralih pada kuping pemuda dibawahnya. Hal lain yang selalu membuat Akashi tidak dapat menahan libidonya adalah saat mendengar lenguhan lembut yang terlontar begitu saja dari mulut si pirang, sungguh melodi yang indah untuk didengar. Namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda disana, ada yang aneh akan suara itu.

* * *

**xXx**

* * *

Akashi menatap pemuda pirang dibawahnya dan sukses membuatnya mebelalakkan manik dwi warnanya. "Apa aku terlalu keras padamu?" tanyanya seraya mengusap butiran asin yang keluar dari manik hazel si pirang.

Kise hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan hanya melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama. "Kenapa?" Memang terdengar pelan akan tetapi ada nada menuntut di dalamnya.

Akashi diam dan hanya melihat si pirang dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

Merasa tidak mendapatkan respon yang diinginkan si kepala kuning itu kembali melanjutkan pertanyaannya. "Kenapa… kenapa aku tidak bisa memiliki Akashicchi…?" Kali ini penuntutannya jauh melebihi sebelumnya. "Sementara…. Akashicchi dapat memilikiku…" Isakannya terdengar jauh lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan sebelumnya.

Ada sayatan tajam yang diterima oleh si pria merah. Sakit. Hanya itu yang bisa dirasakannya.

'_Bukan begitu… mengertilah Ryouta.'_

Batinnya terus berteriak, namun mulutnya bungkam. Akashi benar-benar tidak bisa mengatakan apa yang tengah diminta oleh si pemuda pirang dibawahnya.

Sementara Akashi hanya bisa berdiam diri, Kise kembali merasakan taburan garam pada luka hatinya. Dengan suara yang lebih beretar dibandingkan sebelumnya Kise kembali mengatakan pikirannya. "Kenapa… kenapa… Akashicchi menyentuhku..?" Tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya Kise hanya bisa terus menggumamkan 'kenapa' dan 'kenapa' setelah apa yang dipikirkannya berhasil ia kemukakan.

Sekali lagi Akashi hanya bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan si kuning melalui batinnya.

'_Karena aku mencintaimu! Apa otakmu terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari itu huh?'_

"Kenapa… Aka––"

Belum Sempat Kise menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Akashi telah memotonya dengan suara yang lebih tinggi dibandingkan biasanya, bahkan nyaris berteriak.

"Seijuurou!"

Kise membelalakkan matanya, entah kenapa bulir-bulir asin yang sejak tadi mengaliri matanya berhenti ketika Akashi melafalkan nama kecilnya. Ada perasaan hangat yang tiba-tiba menjalari hatinya. Kise terus menatap si pria merah diatasnya dalam diam –menunggu apa yang akan diucapnya kemudian.

"Alasan kau tidak bisa memiliku adalah 'Akashi'… bukan 'Akashi' tapi.. 'Seijuurou' bisakah Kau melakukannya?"

Ada semburat merah yang sukses menghiasi wajah sang tuan muda Akashi, hal yang selama ini dia inginkan, mendengar Ryouta-nya memanggilnya dengan namanya, bukan dengan 'Akashi'. Mungkin Akashi benar, Kise terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari hal sederhana itu.

Bukankah kau tidak bisa memiliki seseorang jika kau tidak berusaha untuk memilikinya? Selama ini Akashi telah berusaha melakukannya, bahkan Akashi sudah berusaha cukup keras agar dirinya dan Kise bisa saling memiliki, seperti mengabaikan Kise ketika mahluk pirang itu memanggilnya dengan mana keluargannya bukan nama kecilnya. Tapi apa boleh buat, sepertinya kali ini Akashi-lah yang harus mengalah. Mengalah pada kebodohan Ryouta, mengalah pada hal yang sangat disukainya dari seorang Kise Ryouta.

Mungkin orang yang dapat mengalahkan si merah Seijuurou hanyalah si pirang Ryouta.

"Sei… Sei..juu..rou…"

Pangilan pelan dan terbata dari mahluk pirang di bawahnya sukses menyadarkan si kepala merah dan melemparkannya kembali pada kenyataan yang cukup mengejutkan.

Kembali menatap si mahluk pirang, seakan tidak percaya akan apa yang baru saja ditangkap oleh indra pendengarannya. Dan hal yang Akashi temukan adalah si pirang yang tengah memerah hebat dan menutup matanya dengan beberapa kancing kemeja yang telah terbuka –hasil dari perbuatan Akashi sebelumnya. Sekali lagi Akashi membelakakkan matanya tidak percaya akan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya.

Kise yang sedari tadi menutup matanya –malu akan panggilannya pada Akashi– membuka matanya perlahan dan hal pertama yang ditangkap oleh penglihatannya adalah seorang pemuda merah yang tengah menyeringai kearahnya, persis seperti singa yang baru saja menemukan mangsa.

"Ya, Ryouta?"

Hanya hal itu yang dapat didengar oleh Kise sebelum tergantikan oleh desahan miliknya sendiri. Sepertinya Kise harus membiasakan diri kali ini, membiasakan diri pada pria merah yang baru saja dimiliki olehnya. Dan tentu saja pada libido masa muda si kepala merah.

Sore kali ini adalah surga bagi Akashi. Dihidangkan seorang bidadari yang tepat tersaji di depannya. Oh sepertinya Tuhan sedang berbaik hati pada Jenderal Nereka seperti dirinya, mungkin Tuhan ingin memberikan sedikit hadiah karena pekerjaannya yang begitu memuaskan dalam menghukum para pendosa yang bergentayangan di Teikou.

Dan untuk Kise? Entahlah sepertinya pemuda pirang ini tidak cukup baik dalam mengartikan dimana dirinya berada saat ini. Karena sedari tadi Kise hanya berfokus pada setiap sentuhan Akashi di tubuhnya.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

A/N: 'Otak saya benar-benar bejat' itulah yang saya pikirkan. Saya benar-benar tidak tahu harus melakukan apa selagi banyak tugas yang menumpuk dan saya menjadikan Kicchan sebagai korban disini. Gomen nee Kicchan /bungkuk/ saya tidak bermaksud untuk melecehkan Kicchan, hanya saja saya galau karena tugas dan kepemilikan Akacchi, dan entah kenapa hal ini tiba-tiba terlintas diotak saya, walau saya tidak bermaksud untuk memberikan Kicchan ke Akacchi, tapi diakhir saya benar-benar menjadikan Kicchan sebagai makanan Akacchi. Saya harap Akacchi puas akan hidangan kali ini/sujud/ kalau ada hal lain katakana saja nee~ |Akashi: Harusnya kau buat Ryouta lebih terbuka.| Saya ingin melakukan itu, tapi mengingat saya memiliki anemia yang cukup parah saya tidak bisa melakukannya, membayangkan Akacchi melakukan perang lidah bersama Kicchan saja saya sudah tidak berdaya. |Kise: Kenapa harus aku ssu? (TT_TT)| Karena hanya Kicchan yang pantas.

Cukup sekian curhatan colongan saya, mohon review dan masukannya minna ^^


End file.
